


Is this deja vu? Cause you want me and I want you

by captain_akkinda



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, caring bf S.Coups, idk - Freeform, needy Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_akkinda/pseuds/captain_akkinda
Summary: Seungcheol has been gone for some time. A combination of this, a thoughtful gift, and his handsome face has Jeonghan craving his affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. “It reminded me of you.”

Seungcheol is sent stumbling backward, desperately trying to regain his footing as the weight of his boyfriend hits him. Seungcheol had just walked in the door from a three week long business trip when Jeonghan had practically thrown himself onto him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms draped over his shoulders. Seungcheol missed this a lot.

He places his hands under Jeonghan’s bottom to support him as he walks them over to the couch. Jeonghan is still clinging to him, face buried in the crook of his neck, when he tries to place him on the cushions. This is quite the contrast to Jeonghan's usually standoffish personality.

“Since when am I your personal jungle gym?” Seungcheol asks with a chuckle.

“Since you made me miss you like crazy for three long weeks.” Jeonghan whines into Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“I missed you too baby, but I can't give you your present if you're wrapped around me like this.”

Jeonghan loosens his grip and allows Seungcheol to place him on the couch, grinning widely. Seungcheol is always sweet without even trying, buying gifts and spontaneous kisses comes as naturally to him as breathing. This pairs well with Jeonghan's need to be spoiled, not in a spoiled way, but in a needy way that Seungcheol finds adorable.

Seungcheol walks to the entryway and digs through his bag before returning, hands behind his back. Jeonghan is almost bouncing in his seat with anticipation. When Seungcheol brings his hands around and hands him am object wrapped in newspaper he quickly rips it open.

When he finally removes the last bit of paper he's speechless. In his hands is a large conch shell, a variety of creams and pastels decorate the outside in a beautiful pattern. He turns it in his hands to take in the whole thing.

“It reminded me of you.”

Jeonghan looks up with a smile, waiting for Seungcheol to elaborate.

“I knew you were jealous that I was near the beach. The colors made me think of you, soft and beautiful. When I saw it I had to get it for you.” Seungcheol explains.

Jeonghan eyes the large shell with a small smile. Seungcheol always talks about him in the most amazing way, like he's something precious. Which to Seungcheol he is.

“Sorry, was that too cheesy?” Seungcheol asks, cheeks burning.

“No, no of course not. I love it so much Cheol. And I love you even more.” Jeonghan places the shell on the side table before standing to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

“I love you too, so much.”

Seungcheol presses his lips against Jeonghan’s softly. They both sigh into the kiss, which in turn causes them both to chuckle. It's been too long. Which is prevalent in the way the kiss turns from chaste to needy in a matter of seconds.

Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jeonghan's waist and turns to sit on the couch, pulling Jeonghan to straddle his hips. Their lips mouths move together almost expertly, Jeonghan running his hands through Seungcheol’s hair.

Jeonghan pulls back, eyes scanning his lover's face for a few moments, breath heavy as he tries to catch it.

“I almost forgot how good you look after we kiss, swollen lips and hooded eyes.” Seungcheol runs a thumb over Jeonghan's bottom lip.

Jeonghan grins and kisses his thumb in response. Seungcheol is too good, too heaven sent. He's sure of it. And it may sound selfish, but he plans on keeping his goodness all to himself. He never did like sharing.

“No need to act so sauve. I guarantee you were thinking about me every single night.” Jeonghan smirks.

Seungcheol chuckles before biting his bottom lip and moving to mouth at Jeonghan’s smooth neck. He moves to a spot he knows makes his boyfriend’s knees tremble and grins at the whimper that leaves Jeonghan’s lips. Seungcheol knows exactly how to get Jeonghan riled up, something that infuriates the younger greatly. 

“You sure about that? There were a lot of really cute guys around the hotel.” Seungcheol teases.

Jeonghan glares before pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it to the side. Seungcheol eyes him, his eyes almost darkening as he takes in the sight. Three weeks without Jeonghan has him wanting to strip and fist Jeonghan’s silky hair right here on the couch, but he can tell Jeonghan has other plans.

“Actually, yes i’m more than sure. Want to know why? Because you’re totally whipped for me.”

And as Jeonghan stands and makes his way to their bedroom, Seungcheol follows and knows he’s frighteningly correct. Seuncheol is, in fact, totally head over heels. This doesn’t bother him much though because he knows Jeonghan feels exactly the same about him. And neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, these are short because they're part of a LONG series.
> 
> Title is from "Deja Vu" by Post Malone ft Justin Bieber, highly recommend.


End file.
